


It's A Work In Progress

by Moira_chan99



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is a student?, Allura is twenty y/o, Allura sings, Allura/Katie, Allura/Pidge - Freeform, Basically trash?, Coran is principal, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I don't know what I'm doing, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith also plays guitar, Keith can also sing, Keith is 21, Keith plays bass, Lance and Keith duet, Lance is 20, Lance is also pining, M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Mutual Pining, Pidge is nineteen y/o, Pidge uses female pronouns, Pidge/Katie is an artist, Shiro is vice principal, Shiro/Matt - Freeform, Space Squad™ Goes to an arts school, Very Keith, Very Lance, because why not, keith is pining, lance dances, lance sings, love my space lesbians, please this is my first fanfic, short fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moira_chan99/pseuds/Moira_chan99
Summary: Keith is pining over Lance, and Lance is just being Lance. Eventually everyone finds out, but, well, do things ever work out the way they seem? At Altea School of the Arts, drama is lurking around every corner, just waiting to snatch any unsuspecting students.





	It's A Work In Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! So. I changed this up a bit. I really didn’t... feel how it was before?? Originally there was a big play thing from all majors or something. It was cool, but. Now it’s a lot more klance-centric. Which I feel is more appropriate for my writing skill. I’m sorry, I’m gonna keep the whole other idea in the back of my mind in case I ever decide to pick it back up! But this is gonna be lit. Yasssss

" _Waking up to kiss you and nobody's there_  
_The smell of your perfume still in the air_ "

Lance softly let the words fall from his lips as he gently pressed the keys of the piano, his fingers recalling their muscle memory, their movements fluid. He knew this song by heart.

" _It's hard_ "

He felt moisture begin to form in his deep blue eyes, an ocean of thoughts swimming behind them.

" _Yesterday I thought I saw your shadow running around_  
_It's funny how things never change in this old town_ "

Lance slowly pressed down on one of the pedals, relishing in the ever so slight change in the music.

" _So far from the stars_ "

The lump in his throat was growing.

" _And I want to tell you everything_  
_The words I never got to say the first time around_  
_And I remember everything_  
_From when we were the children playing in this fairground_  
_Wish I was there with you now_ "

When he couldn't bring himself to sing anymore, Lance just let his fingers glide across the keys, the white and black paint starting to fade from where his fingers have rubbed against them. Lance took a deep breath and wondered how he got here. Crying at a piano at three in the morning. Over practically nothing at that.

Taking a shaky breath in a pretty pathetic attempt to calm down, Lance looked at the pictures in his rehearsal room. Every student here at Altea School of the Arts got a rehearsal studio, if they chose to stay in a dorm room. Lance had his personalized to fit his major, with special dance flooring, and barres lining two of the walls. He had a grand piano in an adjoining corner, positioned so when he sat at it, his back was against the window, and he faced his wall covered in various pictures and posters.

Focusing on the picture that was obviously the center of attention, Lance blissfully remembered the day it was taken. It was just a few days ago, when Lance was paired up with Keith Kogane, a music major, to sing a duet for their Music Theory class.

In this particular picture, Pidge was holding the phone and took a selfie of herself, while her girlfriend Allura gave her a kiss on the cheek. It was absolutely adorable, Lance thought. Everyone was in the background being less adorable, working on something or another. Lance was seen sitting on the couch, in the middle of singing beside Keith, who was playing his guitar, his face hidden beside his horrendous mullet. Hunk was playing on his phone with his earbuds in, the orange color of said earbuds matching his iconic headband. Shiro and Matt, Pidge’s brother and Shiro’s newfound best friend, were passionately conversing at the little bar separating the kitchen from the den area. Lance glanced back at Keith, wondering how someone could have their face somewhat covered but still have so much emotion. 

But Lance wouldn't focus too hard on him, because he knew Keith was really watching Lance, with a slight blush tinting his cheeks... but Lance wasn't looking at him. Nope. Not at all.

Lance sniffed a little bit, bringing him back to reality. His eyes were red and slightly puffy from crying, and his nose was running. Playing the piano always helped Lance get in touch with his feelings. Some might say it's less than manly, but Lance never really saw any problem with it. It made him feel... right, somehow. It helped him relax. So what if people made fun of him back in his hometown? They certainly didn't seem to mind now that he was in the most prestigious art school in the entire country. Well, most of them anyways.

There would always be those people who couldn't let go of what they thought was right. 'But you'd make such a handsome Doctor, Lance' 'I hear lawyers have really good salaries, Lance'. Like, no, Hellen, I'm going to be the best dancer this world has ever seen. So what if I 'don't look as thin as I used to' it's called muscle, look it up. And, I mean, I have changed my diet, but a dancer needs to eat... right? Nope. No. Totally different set of problems. That's my 4 A.M. existential crisis.

Lance rubbed the palm of his hands against his eyes. He really should get to sleep. He turned his right hand over to look at his watch. 3:47 A.M. At least tomorrow was Sunday. Well. Today. He didn't have any classes on Sunday. He did have to meet with his friends at about noon though. Lance groaned. Keith would probably be there. Maybe he could just tell them he wasn't feeling well? Whatever, he'd figure it out when he woke up.

Hauling himself to his feet, Lance gently closed his piano. Inhaling its warm, familiar smell before he turned in for the night, Lance gently brushed his fingers along the top of the piano. He finally turned and opened the door from his studio, which led out into the hallway. He locked the entrance behind him. It's not that he didn't trust the students, it was just a force of habit. The students here were actually incredibly nice. Well, most of them.

Stupid Keith.

Nope! Still not thinking about it. Grumbling quietly to himself, and feeling how absolutely tense he was, Lance stretched his arms out as far as they would go, feeling his lean muscles go taught and then relax, procrastinating on actually entering his dorm room. He twisted his back, and heard a satisfying string of pops running up his back. He then twisted to the other side, even thought it didn’t pop, he still felt a bit better. Lance continued stretching, rolling his neck around, pulling his legs over his head in a scorpion pose. Deeming himself completely stretched and ready for bed, Lance turned the lock to his dormitory, and finally stopped loitering in the hallway. He walked into the little kitchen, and kicked off his shoes, leaving them in front of the fridge. He trudged past his couch and TV in his living/dining room and pulled off his shirt, slightly damp with sweat, throwing it onto his coffee table, finally allowing his midsection to breath. Upon finally reaching his room, Lance opened his door.

And there, sitting on his bed, was Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS! Thank you sooooooo much for reading this far!! This is my first fan fiction, right? So it's kinda a... work in progress ;;;))) ok sorry lemme stop. But please leave suggestions on what songs you want to hear, what dances, or if you want me to write songs? I dunno hahah. But really. If you see any mistakes or anything just like... let me know? K thx ily~


End file.
